


Tripwire

by absymal_seraph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absymal_seraph/pseuds/absymal_seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's the sort of trap he was bound to fall for eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripwire

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came around during a friendly prompt war with [Mildly_Neurotic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildly_Neurotic) and [AshesInTwilight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesInTwilight) with [this NSFW gif](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me0rkf2uib1rog67ko1_500.gif) as the prompt. I'm (slowly) writing a D/s verse with Dom Steve and reluctant sub Bruce (and a sub Hulk whose got his shit more together than Bruce) so that's what immediately came to mind. There's not really any D/s action in this, though.

The view is daunting, all muscles and pale flesh and a ridiculously beautiful man just waiting for Bruce to touch him. It feels like a trap even though Steve is the one on his back, legs splayed so Bruce can kneel between them. No embarrassment as he patiently waits for Bruce to trip the wire and slam shut the door to a cage Bruce has been fighting his whole life to avoid.

“Touch me,” Steve says, tone casual. The order’s in his eyes though, and the Other Guy washes Bruce with a wave of approval even before Bruce hesitantly moves to obey.

As his hands caress warm flesh and Steve rolls up into the touch with pure and unselfconscious sexuality, Bruce wonders if he ever really had a chance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sensuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132562) by [LePeru (Nizah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru)




End file.
